Inevitable
by 9Lives
Summary: You can't love me, no matter how hard I try.[MattxMello, MelloxL] Yaoi
1. In Slow Motion

Another multi-chaptered fic, 3 chaps i guess. A little too pornish maybe, idk, but it has a plot XD I put a lot of warnings, but I'm not sure if I'll use all of them cause I haven't written any more chaps yet.

Ah, btw, I'm still looking for a beta-reader!! Any beta out there??

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: MattxMello, MelloxL

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Spoilers! Minor involved. Death.Yaoi.

Disclaimer: not mine!

**1.IN SLOW MOTION.**

Matt sat there with his legs crossed on the grass, back against the old tree of Wammy's House courtyard, watching as his friend wandered inside the building by L's hand. When the door closed behind them, Matt searched in the pocket of his jacket for the Game Boy he always carried and started playing, trying to distract his mind.

By the time Mello went out of the house again, Matt had been playing the goddamn videogame for an hour at least and he was still in the same stage, what was wrong with him?, he wondered.

-You're still playing that stupid thing?- Matt looked up to see the blonde little devil smirking, his face the very picture of happyness.- I bet I could beat you in a minute, man.

-Why are you that happy?- asked Matt, ignoring Mello's challenge; he was a lot better than the other boy at videogames and didn't feel any need to prove it.

-I think L likes me better than Near.- he aswered as stole the Game Boy from Matt's hands and started playing. -He spend more time with me lately.

Matt didn't understand Mello's obssesion with L. Sure, the detective was incredible but he didn't need to catch his attention all the time or hear his approbal at everything he did. He had always thought like that, bute lately he found thet actitude of Mello's really annoying.

-I'm tired, I'll take a nap or something.- he said, his voice betraying him with that stupid brat-like high pitch he didn't know where it had come from, and ran inside the house.

-...-...-...-

When he heard the knob of the door turning, Matt guessed -hoped- it was Mello, but he pretended to be asleep, lying on his stomach so no one could see his face. The bed cracked and the matress sunk under the new added weight, and he sensed the movement of a body crawling over him, making a little smile appearing in his lips.

-Still mad, you idiot?- the voice breathed next to his ear, soft and seductive, but with a hint of mocking.

-Mad? I'm only sleeping.- lied the red-haired teenager.- Or I was, anyway.

-Yeah, sure. Then, I guess you're not interested in playing a little.

Matt knew the blonde boy didn't mean videogames, and of course he and his thirteen years old body did want to play. Still, he didn't move.

-I guess I always could ask L to give me a favor.- Mello added and Matt could hear the grin in his voice, but even knowing what the other was trying to do, Matt couldn't help it and turn himself in a quick motion and grabbed Mello's waist before this lifted his warm, sweet weight off his body.

And as it was happening often lately, in a few minutes their mouths were eating each other and their hands finding their way under the clothes, reaching magical spots on their young skins. Their groins were fiercely rubbing against each other, but Mello's skilled fingers got to undid Matt's pants, caressing the engorded organ with a few strokes. Meanwhile, his free hand managed to pull at his own pants and boxers so their cocks came in contact, and Matt couldn't help a moan at the feeling of the hot flesh.

The blonde boy rubbed their members together with one hand, the fingernails of the other sinking into the skin of Matt's belly, all the while looking down between their side-lying bodies and then up at Matt's face, grinning lustfully.

The redhead knew well enough that Mello didn't like it, but he had to try, it was so tempting. His hand sneaked to the other boy's back, then went slow down to the cleft of his ass. He could feel for the sound of Mello's gasps and the rythm on his strokes that he was almost on the edge, so he had to do it now. He brought his fingers between their mouths, joining them to the dance of their tonges and covering them with saliva, and then put them back between Mello's asschecks. He heard the other boy's breath faster and faster, and his own need for release close, and when he finally slid one finger in that tight hole his orgasm exploted like a timebomb.

Matt struggled to keep his eyes open to watch at Mello's face, who came a second later, biting his lower lip to not cry very loudly. The blonde was so beautiful in the waves of pleasure, all flushed and sweaty, and he felt the urge to kiss him, his index finger still inside the tight entrance that clenched around it as if wanted to keep it inside forever..

But when their climaxes faded away, Mello cut the kiss off turning his face abruptly, and pushed Matt away.

-I've tell you like a thousand times to keep your damn hands out of my ass, next time I will hit you!- Mello's voice sounded annoyed, and something in his eyes made him look threatening.

-But I'm sure you like that, I saw your face and trust me, it was one of joy!- jocked Matt, because it was the easiest way of doing things.

-Shut the fuck up!- Mello shouted out.- If I tell no, it means no. Ok?- he added more calmed, wiping his hand to the cover of Matt's bed.

-I dunno...I can't understand it.- Mello was a bit frightening, but he had never been one to have fear. And besides, he was curious.

-If you're that interested, I'm telling you.- said the blonde teenager, his face twisting with a sadistic grin. - I'm saving it for L.- added, lowering his voice and glaring inside the other's eyes.

Matt felt as if someone had just punched him in the pit of his stomach, but instead of letting the blonde know that, he made the only thing he thought could look cool: laughting.

-Cmon man, you think seriously L would be interested?- he mocked, but when he saw the glint of rage in Mello's eyes he tried to fix it a little.- He's old and you don't know if he's even into boys...

But it was too late. Matt felt a pair of hands wrapping around his throat, not too tight to not being able to breath, but hard enough to be taken as an unmistakable threat. Matt's fingers grabbed the fabric of Mello's shirt as if holding on to life, but didn't dare to push him off. The blonde teenager's lips were forced up to show his white teeth, and his eyes looked so angry they could pierce Matt's.

After some seconds -or minutes, Matt just couldn't tell- Mello's features softened a little, and he rolled off the other boy's body to the floor.

-I always get what I want.- said finally the little blonde, while opening a drawer in the small bedside table and grabbing a bar of chocolate he had kept there the last time. -And I want L.- added with a mouthfull of brown sweet in his mouth, then went left the room and Matt alone.

TBC


	2. Disgusting

Second chapter, and a bit short. I think it will be 4 finally.

Be aware that I use time skips between each chap.

* * *

He still founded his mind often thinking of Mello, and it made him feel pathetic. It was four years now since Mello had left Wammy's and almost two since he had done the same, but Matt could still close his eyes and imagine they were still running around the garden, playing football, or hiding in one of their rooms to smoke a cigarrette. He idly wondered if the blonde boy would still keep that habit, while lighting one of those cigarrettes and inhaling the thick grey smoke.

He lent his head back against the old sofa, lifting his always-present goggles and rubbing his tired eyes, and let the control of the Play Station drop to the floor in order to rest for a while.

Mello used to study a lot back in Wammy's House, even on weekends, but sometimes he made a break and went to Matt's room where he found the redhead playing videogames as always. He rather liked car races or fight games or something like that he could beat Matt at. Or at least think he could. Matt smiled at the thought. Haa, noone could really beat him at videogames...

He took another drag and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. Or relaxed.

Matt didn't like people very much, being more of a solitary man, so he never had had lots of friends. He had neither had any longlasting realtionship, just one-time things. Boys or girls, he didn't care as long as they had a nice ass and didn't ask for something serious. Pretty sad, he thought.

Maybe it was some sort of trauma. He remembered how good Mello's body felt against his, how sweet his lips tasted, the warmth of his breath... He had touched Mello's body more that any other body, but he had never grew bored of it. Maybe it was because they were so so young then, or maybe it was because the blonde never wanted to go all the way with him... he didn't know. But what he did know was that those old thoughts still made him aroused.

He took the last drags of the cigarrette and threw it to the ashtray carelessly, while his other hand touched the front of his jeans, that now felt a bit unconfortable, so he undid the button and slid his hand inside, caressing the incipient bulge through the boxers.

He opened his eyes slightly to see the patterns the smoke still made in the air, and his mind wandered back to that day he always ended up replaying, as some sort of masochist ritual. He could see it clear as if it had been just the day before when he had spyed them through the slot of a half-closes door: Mello's small hands buried in the black mess L's hair was; L's bony fingers caressing the back of the blonde kid as if afraid of hurting him; the indecent sounds of pleasure from that young lips, entering his ears and hitting his brain -or other place a lot easier to hurt.- and making him want to puke.

Matt stopped caressing his groin. Thinking of that day was both an arousing and a revolting memory, and he tried to avoid the first part oppening a beer can and lighting another cigarrette . He didn't want to jerk himself off with that image in his mind.

He threw himself on the couch again ready to continue his battle in the digital war, but the sound of his mobile phone stopped the hand that reached out for the controller.

Matt had never been someone with lots of friends, he really didn't like people very much, but he did had a bunch of people he did bussiness with.. Matt was very smart, but he hated hard work, so a average job was not one of his interests, and bussiness -ilegal bussiness- were a easy option.

-Matt here.- he asked, holding the mobile between his ear and his shoulder in order to have his hand free for the game.

-...Matt... I need to ask a favour from you.

TBC


	3. Gravity

Chapter 3: Gravity

Fandom:Death Note

Pairing: MattxMello MelloxL

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: i don't own Death Note. This is just fanfiction!

A/N: Thanks a lot to Drear, who did an awsome beta work

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everywhere you went, you could always hear conversations on the same theme, as if it was the most important event of human history.

Okay, maybe it was.

It seemed that somehow, God had decided to judge people all over the world, and thousands of criminals were being killed by an invisible hand. Divine justice, some said; madness, said others. Matt wasn't sure what to think, or more accurately, he didn't care very much. He had other things in mind, such as beating that damned boss on his new video game. And, after all, it was a well known fact for everyone at Wammy's that L was interested in that case, and there was nothing L could not resolve. Kira's life span was on a countdown.

But Kira had messed up Matt's life in some other way: since L would part soon in order to investigate the case, Mello seemed to pay even more attention to the detective, spending each minute he could by L's side, using all sorts of excuses to talk to him, trying to show how skilled and smart he was. Even if he knew it was probably because Mello wanted to catch L's attention as his potential heir, Matt couldn't help feeling ignored.

It was past two in the morning. Matt was playing with his PSP hidden under the covers of his bed, pretending to be asleep yet, so anyone could see any light from outside. His teachers kept telling him he had to study more and play less, that his talent was wasting away being used for such things, but what the hell did they know? He wasn't as interested in being L's successor as Mello and Near were, so there was no reason for him to work as hard as they did. One day, one of his teachers had told him he was just as smart as the other two boys, and if he tried harder, he maybe could surpass them both. Matt felt amused at the thought, imagining what Mello's face would look like if he became number one.

A sound from the room next door distracted Matt's attention from the video game long enough to make him lose again. Mello usually sneaked out of his room late at night and visited Matt, but since L was busy studying the Kira case, the blonde boy seemed to have lost interest in such nocturnal activities. Matt waited for Mello to walk into his bedroom at any moment. He listened carefully, but nothing happened. At least not in his room. He could hear steps along the corridor and up the stairs, and Matt didn't wait any longer. He jump off the bed, and as silent as he could, sneaked out of the room, checking inside Mello's bedroom before he followed the steps to the top floor.

The redhead knew very well that it was not allowed. The top floor of the building was all L's, where the detective slept and all but lived when he was at Wammy's. Of course, he had taken a peek more than once, but hadn't seen anything all that interesting, just some sort of an office with computers, a big desk and couch. There was a door that led to a library full of books and files, and another that led into a room with a huge bed, another desk and yet more screens and computers. There was also a bathroom and a small room with nothing inside but a fridge.

Matt stood at the top of the stairs, where he could see inside through the half closed door. He thought he'd like being a spy, and could think of himself doing that for a living, leaning forward to peek inside the office. He first saw Mello and his bright blonde hair shining under the dim light of a small lamp, kneeling by one of the couches holding a wad of paper.

"Hi..." Mello's voice sounded almost shy. The little blonde was standing at the door with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"I would like to hear your opinion of this," he added when the black-haired detective turned to look at him.

"Come in, Mello."

L didn't seem surprised to see the teenager in his room in the middle of the night. It was not that unusual after all, and the detective rather appreciated the company.

"It's this project I'm working on, it's almost finished but I don't know if I should add something more..." said Mello, once he was inside, holding out the papers in L's direction.

"Please, would you read it aloud for me, Mello?" L asked, standing up from the chair and walking over to the couch. "It would be a shame if I stained it."

"Oh, of course!" Mello noticed the detective was holding a bowl of sweets, and he took his place on the floor next to the couch and started reading while the older boy munched a bar of candy.

"Mello?"

L's voice broke the monotony of the blonde's monologue, and a pair of blue piercing eyes looked up at him. "I have something I think you would like." A little smile appeared on L's lips as he clumsily stood up from the couch. Mello's gaze followed the slim figure through the room, watching as he took something from a drawer, before walking back to the couch. "It's really delicious. Imported from Belgium, I think." he said as he reached out his hand, offering Mello a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you!"

Mello took the sweet from the detective. Chocolate was good, but chocolate from L...nothing could be better than that. Well, maybe there was something even better.

"But, L..." Mello would kill to know L's real name, but he knew it was not possible. "I could stain it if I read and eat..." the blonde stood up gracefully, and took place between L's legs on the sofa, his feline eyes fixed on L's black ones. "Would you care to...feed me," he said, offering the chocolate, his voice low and seductive. "so I can read the rest of my project?"

"Mello... that's not..."

"Please?"

L hesitated for a second, and Mello was afraid he had taken a step too far, but then L took the sweet from him, un-wrapped it and broke off a piece.

"C'mon. I want to hear the rest." He said, bringing a piece of brown sweet to the boy's lips that parted, welcoming the tasty chocolate.

Mello read two paragraphs before another piece of chocolate teased his lips, the process being repeated twice, but for the third time, Mello dared to let his bold tongue dart out of his mouth, meeting L's fingertips and the chocolate. The detective let out a little sound of surprise, but didn't take his fingers away. Instead, when the brown sweet disappeared inside Mello's mouth, his fingers lingered there, caressing the full lips of the blonde teenager.

"You want more?" asked L softly, holding the chocolate bar up, his eyes refusing to move from the young boy's lips.

"I do." Mello lifted himself up from the couch till he could reach and kiss L's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and lazy, just as Mello had thought a kiss from L would be. He was kneeling on the couch between the black-eyed man's legs, his hands resting on the other's shoulders, and he could feel cold fingers under his pajama shirt caressing his back. Feeling bolder now, Mello took L's hand and brought it to his front, leading it across the soft skin of his belly.

The detective broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want this, Mello?"

he asked, staring seriously at the boy. He was so young... but L knew Mello was not as the average teen kid, and he doubted he was still a virgin.

"I'm not a little brat," Mello bit back a comparison about Near he had automatically thought of. "I know what I want."

"Fine. I just wanted to be sure." L's fingers worked on the buttons of his pajama jacket until the boy was bare-chest, the light hairs on his body standing on end with the sensation of the air over his skin.

L's mouth touched the tiny pink nubs of Mello's nipples, licking, suckling, nibbling, enjoying the sweet sounds of pleasure the blonde boy made, his long, thin arms around his waist to keep the delicate body of the teenager in place. Mello's hands were now entangled in the black mass of hair, grabbing handfuls of it, his hips moving by themselves, searching for a bit of attention to the heated flesh a little lower.

"Please..." the boy moaned, thrusting his hips forward, rubbing his groin against L.

"I understand..." L would seem as cold and unaffected as always if his cheeks weren't flushed red, the same colour his lips had turned after the kissing, and his voice didn't sound a bit breathless. The detective slid down on the couch until his face was level with Mello's hips, and the blonde boy opened his eyes wide at the realization of what L had in mind. Skilled hands pulled down his pajama pants, exposing the engorged organ of the young blonde, an expert tongue began licking the pink throbbing flesh, and Mello bet the man was enjoying this as much as he was. He dared to open his eyes for a moment and looked down: his member disappeared inside that hungry mouth and L's black big eyes were open and looking back at him. Mello moaned at the sight, and when he thought it could not be more erotic, his eye caught L's hand buried inside his own loose pants, jerking himself off - it was too much.

"I...I'm coming!" his voice sounded desperate, and the next second the teenager was pulsing inside L's mouth, his whole body trembling.

The climax faded away slowly, and Mello found himself in L's arms, being held and caressed soothingly. He felt a wet spot somewhere on L's lap, and he realized he'd wanted something more than that.

"L..." Mello lifted his head from the other's shoulder a bit to talk into his ear. "I want to...I want you to fuck me. Please... " he was embarrassed, and it was something Mello didn't feel often.

"No need to rush things, Mello. You're very young."

"I'm not!" the blonde argued. "I really want to do it! I ...I love you..." Mello shut his eyes tightly and buried his face against the detective's shoulder, ashamed of his own childish words. But instead of a mocking laughter, or words of pity, the detective tightened the embrace.

"I can't. Not now, Mello. I'm sure you can wait a bit."

"Till you catch Kira?" his eyes glared at L's hopefully.

"Yes. Until I catch Kira..."

They sat there like that for a long time, their arms and legs entangled, till the blonde boy fell asleep, exhausted, and the black-haired man carried him back down to his bedroom on the second floor.

Matt left his hiding place with a sickening feeling in his stomach, and, as quietly as he could, went to the bathroom and puked. That was the last time he saw L. The genius detective went away to work on the Kira case, and he died trying to catch the mass murderer, but what Matt always remembered of him were his bony hands on Mello's young pale skin.

TBC


	4. Tomorrow

Fandom: Death Note  
Pairing: MelloxMatt  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: yaoi, lemon, spoilers

Notes: thanks to Drear for the beta work blows kiss

CHAPTER 4: TOMORROW

What Matt saw on Mello's face was not a scar. He saw the unmistakable print left by the poison that had always run through his veins, a poison made of envy and hate and unbridled rage. Mello was intoxicated, and it was only a matter of time until he died; unless he could catch Kira before Near could put his hands on him. This was the main reason why Matt was helping him; that and the fact that he never could deny anything to the blonde boy.

They were now in Japan after weeks of spying on that girl, who was supposedly the second Kira, and the Japanese detectives in a small apartment, listening and watching, and being bored. But Matt liked it - he was a spy, just like he used to imagine. He could play his new video game as long as he kept listening, and Mello was just there, eating chocolate and being mean like it was back at Wammy's.

"I need some fresh air, so stop playing that and pay attention while I'm out, Matt."

The blonde boy got to his feet, took his red coat and his sunglasses, and left him there. Matt looked at his watch. Almost nine o'clock – time to turn on the TV and watch the news on NHN. He was a bit tired of hearing all that bullshit about Kira and justice, but he listened carefully for any clue about the killer - though he didn't turn his video game off but kept playing instead. If Mello returned at that moment, he would be surely pissed off, but Matt just couldn't stand the boredom of that Takada and her show.

_This is serious, man. It's Kira. _

Mello usually warned him about how dangerous their mission was, but the redhead knew it already. It was a matter of life or death; he would help to save Mello's life, or both of them would die, and he was aware that the second option was actually easier. He had nothing to loose, anyway.

The sound of the door made Matt realize the news had finished and he hadn't paid any attention. He turned his eyes to the blonde boy that now entered the main room of the apartment, looking disturbingly amused.

"What's up?" asked Matt half-heartedly. Probably it had something to do with beating Near, since it seemed to be the only thing that made him happy these days.

"This is pretty boring, isn't it?" Munching a chocolate bar as always, Mello threw himself on the couch in front of Matt, who caught a glimpse of something the blonde had in his left hand. "What about a shot, Matt?" he added as showing a bottle of some sort of liquor, vodka or tequila, probably.

"Booze? Wow, that's something I didn't expect at all, boss." Matt was confused, the blonde used to take things very seriously.

"We need to forget that huge pile of bullshit about Kira we've been listening to lately."

For a moment, the redhead wasn't sure if it was some kind of joke. But Mello never joked, and his eyes reflected something...sad perhaps. Something Matt needed to get erased from them.

"Hell! Sure we need to!" He switched his video game off and took the bottle from Mello, whose eyes were looking at him in a way the redhead felt could make a hole in his very soul. He had a drink directly from the bottle, and the scorching taste of the alcohol made him cringe. Drinking and thinking just didn't go along well, and at Wammy's everybody knew that, so neither Mello nor Matt did it often.

The brunette gave the bottle to the other boy, who drank from it with a dramatic gesture, throwing his head back and exposing his long, delicate throat. Matt took advantage of that to check out his partner in crime. Mello hadn't grown very much, and he was skinny, but he looked dangerous as always. The black clothes fitted his limbs as a second skin, but left a large portion of tempting flesh exposed, daring you to touch it. Matt knew it was a challenge; Mello knew he was gorgeous, even with the burn scar blemishing his side, but most people would never dare to touch him if they didn't want a bullet hole through their forehead.

"This tastes like shit!" the blonde wiped his lips with the back of his leather-clad hand, before handing the bottle to Matt again, who had another drink, then took a crumpled cigarette from his back pocket.

"Hey, can I have one of those or what?" Mello bent over the table between them, stretched his hand out and took the cigarette from between Matt's lips.

"I thought you didn't..." said the redhead as he took another from his pocket and lit it.

"I don't." Mello was still leaning over the table, his weight supported by one hand as the other held the cigarette against his smirking lips.

"Light, please." his voice had turned low, and he leaned closer to Matt untill the tip of his cigarette touched the other's, sharing the flame.

"Whatever you want, boss." said the redhead, no need to deny what both of them knew. That was why Mello had called him for this suicide mission and that was why the blonde was now glaring at him as a lion would its prey; it was the way things would always be, it was natural and inevitable.

"Yeah? Maybe you still remember what I want."

The blonde boy walked around the table and stood before Matt, taking a drag of the cigarette and letting the smoke flow out of his mouth slowly.  
_Yeah, you used to want L, but now he's fuckin' dead, _thought the brunette, but bit it back. Instead he put his hands on Mello's hips, caressing the sharp bones there with his thumbs, and looked up at the pair of blue eyes. The melted skin deformed his features just a bit and, judging by his cocky smile, it didn't make Mello any less self-confident. "I remember you used to enjoy some pretty dirty things." he said, letting the cigarette fall from between his fingers to caress the sinfully large portion of skin Mello's clothes didn't cover.

"Oh, and it's only gotten worse," said the blonde while pulling the goggles off from around Matt's head and throwing them away, so he could grab a handful of red hair and guide his face close to his belly.

Matt made a strangled sound in his throat at the slight pain on his scalp, but let his head be lead despite it. His heart beat nervously in his chest, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to taste the sultry skin around the navel. It was as if it was just yesterday when Mello had taken his few possessions and left Wammy's House. Matt's hand climbed across the leather jacket and pulled down the zipper, exposing the whole extension of Mello's upper body

The blonde youth shoved Matt backwards, straddling him on the couch and guiding his head back towards his bare chest, his back arched in an elegant curve. He continued to smoke the cigarette, wishing it was a chocolate bar instead, but when Matt started suckling at his nipples, breathing became a hard task and he threw the stub at the floor.

"Aah...bastard," Mello moaned as he felt teeth sinking in the tender flesh. "I can see you do remember some things..." he leaned and licked Matt's lips teasingly.

"Yeah... But I also... want to know how much worse it... got, you know?" Matt answered, while trying to catch Mello's tongue between his teeth, but the slippery muscle was too fast. He put his hand on the back of the blonde's head and pulled Mello closer, kissing him deeply. An odd mixture of tobacco and chocolate flooded Matt's mouth, making him feel a bit dizzy, but it made it all even sweeter. The hand that wasn't holding Mello in place grabbed his ass and rubbed their bodies together till they had to break the kiss for air.

"Much worse than that...", said Mello breathlessly, their bodies still rocking, and slid his hands to the hem of Matt shirt to pull it off.

"I hope so..." The redhead flipped them on the couch, so Mello was now lying on his back and he was kneeling between his legs. "You seem to like tight pants...", he said, struggling to pull them off Mello.

The blonde didn't answer, just reached out and took one of the chocolate bars on the table, watching Matt do the work. Soon, his pants were on the floor, and the other boy was bending over to lick at the tip of his hard member. "Yeah, that's it, Matt. Good boy..." encouraged Mello, biting down on the chocolate.

The redhead fondled the pink throbbing flesh hungrily; he'd dreamt of this for years, of having Mello spread out in front of him, of Mello's taste in his mouth...His own pants felt uncomfortably tight now, so he worked them open and slid a hand inside, his lips and tongue never ceasing from their task.

"Stop..." The blonde boy's voice was weak with pleasure, and Matt kept sucking him. "Stop", he repeated, but the stubborn mouth continued moving up and down his shaft. "Aah...Fuck! I said stop it, Matt!!" Mello pushed him so Matt couldn't help but stop sucking, hand continuing to move inside his pants. He stared at the blonde boy, confused and eyes clouded with passion.

"What...what's wrong, Mello?"

"Stop it all, damn it", he reached out and took Matt's hand out of his pants. "I don't want it to be over so quickly..." he gave Matt a meaningful smirk, and bit down at his chocolate bar one last time before discarding it onto the table. The redhead didn't need further explanation, and freed himself of his own jeans quickly, heart pounding fast and hard.

Matt looked around, his hands caressing Mello's inner thighs, searching for something he could use as lube. "Fuck!" he gave Mello an apologizing look and spat on his hand then spread it on his own member, trying to touch himself as little as possible.

The blonde lifted one leg to place it on the back of the couch, leaving his entrance more exposed, and reaching out he took Matt's face with his hands, bringing him closer. "You're making me wait too much, don't you think?" his voice was just a purr against the other boy's lips. "That's very mean of you, Matt", he added while moving his hips up till felt the tip of an engorged organ against his puckered hole.

"God..." moaned Matt and pushed inside as slow as he could, clenching his teeth. Too tight, it was too tight. And soft. And warm. And Matt wanted nothing but to thrust hard and claim that heavenly hole as his at least. But he waited, letting Mello get used to the feeling. The blonde had never been one to wait, though, and he moved his hips up again impatiently, urging Matt.

And Matt indulged. One thrust, and then other. In and out. Mello's breath had become erratic and Matt could feel fingernails sinking into his shoulders with every move. Maybe he was hurting Mello, but he couldn't stop, it just was too good. A pair of long legs wrapped around his waist, tight and demanding, a hot tongue lapped at his lips between gasps, and something wet and hot rubbed against his belly at the rhythm of his movements.

"Harder!", Mello demanded, catching a tender lip with his teeth, and the redhead did as he was told, pumping so hard inside Mello the old couch creaked under their bodies as if it was about to break.One moment later the blonde boy was shaking, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes, while mumbling some curses. Matt took advantage of the moment to bite down at the exposed throat, feeling Mello's body squeezing his member and warm liquid pulsing forth between the both of them, and he had to surrender. A rush of pleasure ran along his spine and he was coming inside Mello's sweet body; some words left his mouth, but he didn't know if they even had a meaning at all.

When Mello's blue eyes opened again he found Matt looking at him intently, and he smiled in return.

"Fucking Matt! You sure have learned a few things over these years, haven't you?" the blonde joked while reaching out to grab his chocolate again.

Matt just pulled out of the other's body, not giving any answer. Resting his head on the crook of Mello's neck he could feel the noise of crunching chocolate when it was munched. Oh, a cigarette would be good now, but he'd rather he rested there, inhaling the mixture of sweat and sex on Mello's skin, lazily caressing the wrinkled scar tissue on the side of his face

"Tomorrow is the day", the sound of Mello's voice broke the silence and Matt's bliss, who just nodded. "Sure you want to do it, man?"

"Sure, why not?" said the redhead. "It'll be fun. And I hate that Takada girl." Matt knew better. He was aware it could be the death of both of them, even if they succeeded. He lifted his head to look at the other boy's face. "Want to talk about it, boss?"

Mello smiled, a sort of smile Matt didn't know he could make anymore.

"No need. I'm sure you know enough about it.", he added while pushing Matt down again and kissing him sweetly, but that kiss tasted of death and good-bye for the both of them.

**-THE END-**


End file.
